Destiny Cannot Be Changed
by Exo124
Summary: Kyungsoo, orang yang tidak mempercayai takdirnya dan ingin merubah takdirnya . ia tidak menyadari sesuatu sampai akhirnya satu TERJADI. "Apakah tidak ada cowo lagi didunia ini?SELAIN DIA!" / "Jadi kau percaya dengan nya" / "Aku sadar DIA adalah takdirku" / KAISOO atau HUNSOO / slight ChanBaek / GS / REMAKE / Bad SUMMARY
1. Grace or Curse

**Destiny Cannot Be Changed**

 **Kaisoo/Hunsoo**

 **Other Cast**

 **WARNING GS AREA**

•

•

•

'Kyungsoo, orang yang tidak mempercayai takdirnya dan ingin merubah takdirnya . ia tidak menyadari sampai akhirnya satu hal TERJADI'.

•

•

•

•

•

 **Kyungsoo** **POV**

Bangun pagi adalah kegiatan yang paling mustahil buatku. Sungguh malas rasanya, untuk membuka mata, Daddy dan Mommy telah berusaha sekuat tenaga. Mulai dari membelikan jam beker dengan berbagai bunyi, tetap saja tidak bisa membuatku beranjak dari tempat tidur. Mata ini terasa masih ingin terpejam saja.

"Kamu itu keterlaluan! Jam weker kamu sampai membangunkan orang serumah dan kamu belum bangun juga!"omel Daddy

Aku hanya bisa menundukkan kepala. Kebiasaan ku telat bangun membuat aku juga sering terlambat ke sekolah. Pokoknya setiap Senin, Selasa, Rabu, Kamis, dan Jumat. Aku pasti terlambat. Dengan kata lain, setiap hari pasti berantem dengan satpam sekolah untuk masuk ke sekolah.

Tapi hari ini berbeda. Aku melirik jam yang ada dikamarku. Jam 6.20 aku sudah bangun, mandi, memakai seragam, dan berdandan kecil. Aku mengambil tas sekolahku, lalu turun ke meja makan.

"Dad, memang jam dirumah kita baterainya habis ya?" tanya Mommy ketika melihatku.

Daddy tidak menjawab. Beliau melipat korannya, dan menatapku lekat-lekat seakan tidak mempercayai apa yang dia liat bahwa yang sedang berjalan ke ruang makan Do Kyungsoo, putri semata wayangnya yang cantik, baik hati, tidak sombong, dan suka menabung.

"Mom, apa Daddy ga salah lihat?jangan-jangan kacamata daddy udah ga benar, harus periksa lagi" gumam Daddy.

"DAD! Masak anak sendiri ga dikenali!!!" jeritku kesal.

Mom dan Dad akhirny tertawa. Aku langsung duduk sambil cemberut.

"Lagian kok kamu bisa bangun pagi tanpa harus Mom teriak-teriak dulu?"tanya Mom lembut.

"Ne, lagian kyungie udah besar, Mom, jadi harus bertanggung jawab" jawabku asal. Mom dan Dad tersenyum bangga mendengar jawabanku

'sebenarnya kyungie bangun pagi karna sesuatu' batinku

"Kyungie mau berangkat sekarang. bye Mom Dad" pamitku.

 _SKIP TIME_

 **Author POV**

Gedung sekolah XOXO yang berwarna putih telah terlihat. Hanya tinggal menyeberang jalan, maka sampailah Kyungsoo ke sekolah. Kyungsoo melihat disebelahnya seorang halmeoni yang sedang gelisah melihat ke kanan dan kiri. Kyungsoo kasihan melihat halmeoni tersebut, pasti ia sedang kebinggung menyeberang jalan.

"Halmeoni mau nyebrang, ya?"tanya Kyungsoo lembut

"Ne Cu, tapi halmeoni takut..." Halmeoni itu menoleh dan tersenyum. Walau sudah tua, tapi masih bisa ditangkap sisa-sisa kecantikan masa mudanya.

"Kyungsoo antar keseberang ya? Ayo, Halmeoni lampu merahnya sudah menyala, saatnya kita menyeberang"sahut kyungsoo sambil tersenyum. Lalu Kyungsoo pun menggandeng halmeoni itu, dan dan mereka berdua menyeberang jalan.

"Nak, kamu baik sekali. Halmeoni akan Kasih kamu hadiah."

"Nggak usah halmeoni. Saya ikhlas menolong, kan saya anak yang baik dan berbudi luhur"tolak kyungsoo sambil tersenyum lebar

"Halmeoni memaksa!"

"Baiklah, emang ya halmeoni ingin memberikan apa?" lama-lama kyungsoo penasaran juga

"Halmeoni ingin memberimu pentunjuk"

"petunjuk?"tanya kyungsoo binggung.

"Hari ini kamu akan bertemu dengan seseorang yang akan menjadi jodohmu kelak. Dia ada didekatmu. Kamu dan dia terikat benang merah yang tidak akan pernah terputus. Kalian sangat kuat, sangat dalam. Dia mencintaimu sepenuh hatinya, kamu itu bagaikan detak jantungnya"

"...Jinjja? Tapi siapa pria itu, halmeoni?"tanya Kyungsoo penasaran

"Ya, nanti kau akan tahu. Itulah misteri cinta, Ingat, pria yang pertama menabrakmu, dia adalah jodohmu"

"Ne, kamsahamnida halmeoni"kata kyungsoo sambil membungkuk

 _Xoxo_ _School_

 **Kyungsoo** **POV**

Wajah tampan Sehun tiba-tiba terlintas dalam benakku. Tatapan matanya yang tajam selalu membuatku bergetar, badannya yang tinggi tegap dan berisi, dadanya yang bidang pasti nyaman untukku bersandar, Oh Sehun...

"KYUNGSOO!"Seruan Baekhyun, sahabatku, membuatku tersadar dari khayalan wajah ganteng Sehun.

"Apa sih Bacon? Kau itu mengganggu orang saja!"semburan ku kesal

"Kau itu bagaimana jalan merem sambil senyum -senyum sendiri. Kau tak lihat tuh depanmu ada tiang, nanti bisa benjol kepalamu!"Kata Baekhyun sambil menunjuk tiang didepanku.

Aku tersenyum lebar. "Byun Baekhyun, kau memang sahabat terbaikku"kataku sambil merangkulnya.

"Kau kenapa kyungie? tingkahnya aneh sekali. Apa kau salah minum obat tadi"

Aku menceritakan pertemuan dengan halmeoni misterius. Mata Baekhyun membulat tidak percaya dengan ceritaku.

"Kau tidak bercandakan?"tanya Baekhyun

"Apa mukaku terlihat tidak menyakinkan. Aku itu lagi menanti jodoh sejati ku. Aku berharap si Sehun, Baek? Sehun yang ganteng, macho, pinter..."

Brukkk

Kata-kata ku terputus karna ada yang menabrakku. Tunggu dulu! Ada yang menabrak? Ucapan halmeoni tadi pagi segara terngiang ditelingaku

 _'pria yang pertama menabrakmu, dia adalah jodohmu'_

Dia jodohku. Segera kututup mukaku dengan tas. Aku panik, jantungku berdetak kencang. Tidak berani melihat siapa yang akan menjadi jodohku? Sehun? Semoga Sehun... semoga Sehun... sekilas ku lihat Sehun berada diudiujung jalan. kalau bukan Sehun, siapa? Bagaimana kalau si Daehyun yang selalu galau? atau Changmin yang bicara tidak ada titik komanya? atau Minyuk yang gemar makan? atau musuhku? aish...ottoke

"Kyungsoo! kau jatuh kok nggak bangun-bangun. Masak ketabrak aku aja sampai pingsan? Apa terlalu senang karena bersentuhan dengan ku?"

Suara itu... suara Kai! Ottoke...! Pasti cuman mimpi! Kai yang menabrak ku?

"Baek, Kyungsoo kenapa aneh gitu?"Suara Kai kembali terdengar lagi. Ku intip perlahan. Alis tebal, mata tajam, hidung pesek, bibir tebal. Nggak salah lagi ini wajah Kai!

Kai berjongkok disampingku, aku mendorong Kai dan segera lari. Baekhyun mengejarku sambil teriak memanggil namaku.

 _Skip Time_

 ** _Class_**

Shindong saem, wali kelasku masuk dengan wajah yang cerah menandakan suasana hatinya sedang bagus.

"Morning, hari ini saya senang sekali"ucapnya begitu masuk.

 _Benarkan, kataku?_ "Cuaca bagus, anak-anak masuk semua tapi sepertinya kelas ini agak membosankan. Coba Xiumin, kamu ambil kertas..."

Jadi Shindong saem ingin kelas bervariasi. Selama ini kami dibebaskan memilih tempat duduk, tapi sekarang posisi duduk berdasarkan undian. Murid perempuan mengambil satu buah lipatan kertas, begitu juga murid laki-laki dan angka yang sama duduk berpasangan selama semester ini.

Meja kedelapan belas tertera di kertasku. Aku lihat Sehun yang duduk dimeja nomer delapan belas _, 'Yes! aku sebangku dengan Sehun'_ Jangan-jangan Baekhyun benar, omongan halmeoni itu tidak usah didengar. Buktinya sekarang aku bisa duduk bersebelahan dengan Sehun, cowok terganteng disekolah. _Sehun...here i come baby!_

 **AUTHOR POV**

"Anyeong" sapa Kyungsoo dengan malu-malu pada Sehun saat ia tiba dimeja. Menurut Kyungsoo duduk sebangku dengan Sehun adalah ANUGERAH TERINDAH.

"Kyungsoo"kata Sehun dengan suara yang merdu. Mendengar Sehun memanggil nama Kyungsoo, rasanya ia akan terbang. Kyungsoo pun duduk disebelah Sehun sambil memberikan senyuman terbaiknya.

"Hun, Awas! Kau duduk sana dibangku mu sendiri"

Mata Kyungsoo langsung melotot, jantungnya seakan berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan mengerikan. Ucapan itu mematikan impian Kyungsoo untuk duduk sebangku dengan Sehun. Yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih shock adalah suara itu...

 **TBC**

Anyeong _*lambai tangan ke kamera_ ini adalah **REMAKE NOVEL Perfect Love** by Hana Sutresno. Ada sebagian adegan dan dialog yang aku tambahkan...

 ** _SARAN dan KRITIK SANGAT DIBUTUHKAN_**

 _Created_ _22 Juli 2017_

 _Upload_

 _24 Juli 2017_


	2. The First Meeting

**Destiny Cannot Be Changed**

.

.

 ** _KaiSoo/HunSoo_**

.

.

.

.

 **WARNING GS AREA**

 **GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT!**

 **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _ **Chapter sebelumnya**_

 _"Hun, Awas! Kau duduk sana dibangku mu sendiri" Mata Kyungsoo langsung melotot, jantungnya seakan berhenti ketika mendengar ucapan mengerikan. Ucapan itu mematikan impian Kyungsoo untuk duduk sebangku dengan Sehun. Yang membuat Kyungsoo lebih shock adalah suara itu..._

 _Suara itu adalah suara..._

 _Kai._

 _"Tung... Tunggu! Maksudmu apa?" tanya kyungsoo cepat._

 _"Ini bangkunya Kai, Kyung. Aku duduk disini hanya ingin mengobrol dengan Vernon. Dia berada di belakangmu" jawab Sehun dengan santainya._

 _"Ja...di, yang duduk disebelahku itu Kai?"_

 _"Ne. Bangku ku ada disana, sebelah Yeri. Aku ingin sekali duduk disini! dekat kamu dan Vernon"_

 _Badan Kyungsoo terasa kaku melihat Sehun segera berdiri kembali menuju bangkunya. Bangku Sehun berada jauh sekali dari bangku Kyungsoo. 'selamat tinggal mimpi indahku' kata batin Kyungsoo getir._

 _Sesosok makhluk hitam duduk dengan kasar disebelah Kyungsoo. Kai hanya menoleh kearah Kyungsoo dengan tatapan tajam "Wae? kenapa Kau mengambil nomor yang sama denganku?"_

 _Kalau Kyungsoo bisa mengeluarkan api dari mulut mungkin Kai sudah menjadi Malika *abaikan._

 _"Emang hanya kau saja? aku juga ga mau sebangku dengan mu! Kau itu orang yang paling menyebalkan sedunia!" sembur Kyungsoo._

 _Sepanjang hari Kyungsoo tidak bisa kosentrasi, apalagi setiap melihat sosok Kai disebelahnya. Melihat Kai membuat Kyungsoo teringat ucapan Halmeoni tadi._

* * *

 ** _Kyungsoo Pov_**

Kim jongin tapi lebih dia kenal dengan Kai, musuh terbesar ku selama setahun ini. Aku dan dia Sedang bertaruh sampai _point_ seratus, sekarang _point ku_ lima puluh lima dan dia lima puluh.

Aku bertemu dengan Kai pertama kali di kios Komik depan sekolah milik Kyuhyun Ahjussi. Hari itu aku ingin membeli komik _Bimba Bear_ edisi khusus. Aku ini penggemar berat _Bimba Bear._ Begitu bel pulang aku langsung berlari ke kios Kyuhyun Ahjussi, mataku langsung menangkap komik _Bimba Bear_ langsung saja ku julurkan tangan mengambilnya. Tapi ada yang menariknya pula spontan ku menoleh dengan kesal. wajah namja itu juga terlihat kesal karna kami mengambil komik bersamaan.

"Ahjussi, aku inign membeli komik ini" kata ku dan Kai secara bersama. Aku melirik sengit demi _Bimba Bear_ sampai kapanpunaku tidak akan menyerah!

"Ini uangnya ahjussi, saya duluan" sahut Kai cepat.

"EH..mana bisa begitu, saya yang duluan ahjussi. kau ga pernah diajarin buat ngalah sama yeoja ya" teriak ku emosi.

"Kalau demi komik _Bimba Bear_ ga akan pernah! pokoknya itu komik punya ku" jawab Kai dengan tatapan sebal.

"Sudah jangan ribut, kalau masih ribut komiknya ga ahjussi jual" ancam Kyuhyun ahjussi.

"Jangan dong ahjussi" suara kami kompak bersamaan.

"Jadi siapa yang mau mengalah?"

"Dia" jawab kami seraya saling menunjuk.

"Giliran jawab kompak. pokoknya kalian pikirkan dulu cara penyelesaiannya, komik ini akan ahjussi simpan dulu" Kyuhyun ahjussi tertawa

Kami pun keluar dari kios Kyuhyun ahjussi. Aku sungguh kesal namja kok tidak mau mengalah dengan yeoja.

"Kita sekelas kan?"

"Ne, punya teman sekelas kok nyebelin banget kayak kamu" teriak ku jengkel.

"Aku Kai" katanya memperkenalkan diri

"Kyungsoo" jawab ku ketus

"jadi yeoja judes banget" ledek Kai

"Gimana kalau kita taruhan aja? yang menang dapat memiliki komik, setuju?" usul Kai

Setelah ku pikir yang paling adil adalah bertaruh. Jadi pemenangannya akan mendapatkan komik dengan hati puas dan adil. Aku dan Kai berunding akhirnya kami membuat kesepatan, membeli komik itu dan menguburnya dibelakang kios Kyuhyun ahjussi. Siapa yang _pointnya_ mencapi seratus lebih dulu, dialah pemenangnya dan perjanjian ditandatangani kami berdua dengan saksi Kyuhyun ahjussi.

Sejak hari itu kami bertaruh dan taruhan tidak selesai padahal sudah setahun berlalu. Sebenarnya aku ada rahasia yang tidak Kai ketahui. Sebulan setelah taruhan dengan Kai, adik Mommy memberiku hadiah komik _Bimba Bear_ edisi khusus, jadi aku sudah membacanya. Tapi entahlah bertaruh dengan Kai semakin seru sehingga rasa ingin mengalahkan Kai lebih besar daripada ingin memdapatkan komik tersebut. jadi taruhan tetap berlanjut! isi peraturan dalam pertaruhan kami;

 _point pertama_ Dilarang bertaruh yang memalukan, contoh: membuka baju dipinggir jalan

 _point dua_ Dilarang bertaruh yang membahayakan, contoh: lompat dari lantai sepuluh gedung tinggi

 _point tiga_ Dilarang bertaruh yang menyebabkan salah satu pihak terluka atau sakit, contoh: pihak lawan alergi _seafood_ tapi bertaruh makan _seafood_

 _point empat_ Bila salah satu pihak terluka atau sakit taruhan diberhentikan sementara.

 _point lima_ Dilarang saling jatuh cinta.

Kai memang makhluk paling menyebalkan, dia itu jail. Makanya aku selalu berhati-hati karna kalau tidak bisa masuk lagi kedalam jebakannya membuatku kalah satu point.

Seperti kali ini, sejak pulang sekolah ia terus mengikutiku. Padahal rumah dia bukan ke arah sini, aku menoleh kebelakang Kai masih saja mengikutiku.

* * *

 ** _Author Pov_**

"Kau pasti merencanakan sesuatu yang buruk!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal sambil bertolak pinggang menghadap Kai.

Kai menghentikan langkahnya mengangkat satu alisnya terlihat bingung dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. "Rencana apa yang kau maksud?"

"Kenapa kau membuntuti ku pulang?"

"Jangan _ge-er!_ Siapa juga yang mengikutimu pulang?"

"Buktinya dari pulang sekolah kau membuntutiku terus! aku ke kiri, kau juga ke kiri, aku ke kanan, kau juga ke kanan"

"Aku membuntuti mu? Dasar aneh! Aku ingin pulang kerumah ku lah" Kai terbahak sambil menunjuk dirinya sendiri mendengar jawaban Kyungsoo

"Jangan menipuku! Rumahmu bukan daerah sini"

"Aku pindah rumah kemarin, sekarang rumah ku di kompleks ini" Kai berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, lalu menatap serius ke arah Kyungsoo.

"Jalan apa? blok berapa?" tanya Kyungsoo curiga

"Jalan History"

"Blok berapa? jangan bilang blok Exo12"

"Ne, kok kau tau?...blok Exo12 nomor 12"

Kyungsoo mematung sejenak, berusaha menyakinkan dirinya bahwa ini bukan mimpi dan kenyataan yang harus diterima. Bahwa sekarang rumah mereka berdekatan. _'ya tuhan, becana apalagi yang aku terima' batin Kyungsoo._ Kai pindah ke kompleks rumah Kyungsoo, satu blok lagi. Untung rumah mereka sedikit berjauhan. Rumah Kyungsoo nomor satu, sedangkan rumah Kai nomor dua belas terpaut sebelas rumah. Mengingat hal itu, hati Kyungsoo cukup terhibur.

Kyungsoo membuka pintu rumah dengan malas.

"Hai, sweetie sudah pulang? ayo makan Mom sudah masakan makan kesukaanmu" Mommy Heechul menyambut Kyungsoo dengan senyum lembutnya. Mendengar hal itu membuat Kyungsoo tersenyum senang.

"Sweetie sudah berkenalan dengan tetangga baru?"

"Tetangga yang mana Mom? disebelah kan rumah Kibum Ahjumma"

"Yang sebelah kiri. _hook_ juga. kita kan _hook_ pertama, dia _hook_ terakhir nomor dua belas"

"WHATTTT" teriak Kyungsoo kencang membuat Mommy Hee terkejut.

"Ani...aniyaa..." suara Kyungsoo bergetar. Kalau sebelah nomor dua belas berarti Kyungsoo dan Kai tetangga.

Selera makan Kyungsoo tiba-tiba hilang dan segera mengambil tas sekolah lalu naik ke kamarnya. Sampai dikamar, ia menuju balkon kamar tempat favoritnya. Berteriak sekeras mungkin melepas semua beban.

Benar-benar tidak habis pikir kesialan Kyungsoo datang bertubi-tubi. Kai noteben nya namja menyebalkan disekolah adalah jodohnya. ' _Ini tidak boleh terjadi!Kalaupun harus melawan takdir, akan kulawan!' *ini tidak boleh dicontoh ya_

"Berisik siang-siang kenapa berteriak seperti itu?"

Suara itu langsung membuat Kyungsoo menoleh dengan tegas. suara Kai! makhluk itu sedang berdiri dibalkon rumahnya yang bersebelahan dengan balkon rumah Kyungsoo

"Mau apa kau disitu?" tanya Kyungsoo sengit.

"Ini rumahku jadi aku bebas dimana saja. kau ngapain teriak-teriak gitu?stres ya?" tanya Kai sambil tertawa.

"Kau bilang apa? asal kau tau ya balkon tempat favoritku. jadi kau jangan sering-sering ke balkon, aku sebal melihat muka mu terus!"

"Yaa...ini kan rumahku, kalau kau tidak suka tinggikan saja tembok pembatasnya. jadi kau tidak perlu melihat wajah rupawan ku"

Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya tanpa basa-basi segera memasuki kamarnya. Sampai dikamar ia duduk ditepi ranjang dan merenung, seandainya yang menabrak Kyungsoo adalah Sehun tentu dia terima dengan ucapan syukur tak terkira, hati lapang dada, dan sejuta terima kasih. Tapi masalahnya yang menabrak Kyungsoo adalah Kai tentu bukan anugrah namanya tapi **kutukan!**.

TBC~

* * *

sekilas info

Hook adalah lahan atau rumah yang terletak disudut jalan.

p.s: kalimat miring itu kata hati ya. Sebelumnya aku mengucapkan terima kasih banyak untuk yang sudah membaca apalagi mem-Follow atau Favorite cerita ini, aku minta maaf bila tulisan ya tidak rapi tapi aku akan berusaha meningkatkannya.

 **Jangan percaya dengan rumor yang beredar tentang Baekhyun apapun itu. Cukup percaya dengan Baekhyun apapun yang terjadi nanti dan JANGAN MENINGGALKAN FANDOM EXO-L dan semoga My bias Sehun cepat sembuh...**

 **Saran & kritik kalian sangat dibutuhkan**

 **Created 9 September 2017**

 **Upload 10 September 2017**


	3. utilization

**Destiny Cannot Be Changed**

.

.

.

 **KaiSoo/HunSoo**

.

.

.

 _ **Warning Gs area**_

 _ **GET AWAY IF U DON'T LIKE IT!**_

 _ **YOU'VE BEEN WARNED!**_

.

.

.

.

Sehun namja paling tampan disekolah. Semua orang tau ia pandai bermain basket. Sehun itu memang idola disekolah. Wajah blasteran Inggris plus nilai sembilan koma delapan. Dia kapten basket jadi badannya bagus, tinggi, atletis. Lama di London membuat aksen bahasa Inggrisnya sangat bagus.

Kyungsoo sebagai yeoja normal lantas jatuh hati pada pada Sehun. Pada ketampanannya, pada kepintarannya, pada kepribadiannya. Sehunlah yang membuat Kyungsoo bangun pagi, semangat ke sekolah dan sekarang Sehun lah yang membuat Kyungsoo yakin atas keputusan yang ia buat. Keputusan yang mempengaruhi kehidupan Kyungsoo, tetapi tetap Kyungsoo ambil. Demi masa depan mereka; masa depan Kyungsoo dan (mungkin) masa depan Sehun juga! Bagaimana mereka bersatu bila ada Kai ditengah-tengah mereka? _'Jadi Kai harus segera disingkirkan, sehingga jalan menuju cinta Sehun tidak ada penghalang'._

"Kyungsoo" panggil Sehun.

Jantung Kyungsoo terasa berhenti sesaat. Mau apa si ganteng Oh Sehun memanggil Kyungsoo?

"Ne, ada apa Sehun?" tanya Kyungsoo sambil berusaha mengatasi kegugupannya.

"Aku mau pinjam catatan bahasa, tadi ketinggalan waktu mencatat" jawab Sehun dengan suara yang terdengar merdu ditelinga Kyungsoo.

"Boleh, nih bukunya" kata Kyungsoo sambil menyerahkan buku catatannya.

"Gomawo Kyungsoo, tulisanmu rapi nanti aku dan Kai ada latihan basket jadi bukunya aku titipin Kai"

Kyungsoo hanya bisa mengangguk. Hatinya terasa terbang. Astaga, dari semua yeoja dikelas, ia meminjam catatan pada Kyungsoo? Dia bilang tulisan Kyungsoo rapi. Kyungsoo memejamkan mata membayangkan Sehun menulis sesuatu yang manis dan romantis saat buku catatannya dikembalikan. Impian yang sangat indah. Khayalan yang romantis. _'Ya tuhan, tolong buatlah jadi kenyataan'._

"Kau tidur Kyung?" tanya Kai sambil mengguncang bahu Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo langsung membuka mata dan mendelik sebal. Namja ini memang selalu saja menganggu kesenangan Kyungsoo! "ANIII!"

"Yah...kok marah? biasa aja kali"

"Biarin! nanti sore Sehun mau nitip catatan yang dia pinjam harus dijaga baik-baik! tidak boleh lecek!"

"Berisik! Aku buang sekalian!"

"Kai! Jangan kejam gitu dong. Ya sudah entar sore aku datang ke lapangan basket daripada bukuku kau buang!" teriak Kyungsoo kesal.

"Hari ini kan hari Rabu? Kau kan ada latihan paduan suara?" Kai menganggapi santai.

"Boloslah!" Kyungsoo benar-benar tidak rela bukunya dibuang Kai. Apalagi kalau impian Kyungsoo tentang tulisan Sehun dibukunya itu jadi nyata.

"Heechul saem galak. Tidak mengizinkan bolos, apalagi kalian mau lomba"

"Mending dimarahi daripada bukuku hilang"

 _ **kyungsoo Pov**_

"Mending dimarahi daripada bukuku hilang"

Tiba-tiba Kai menatapku. Kali ini aku tahu dia serius. "Ya sudah, aku bawain catatan mu dan aku janji tidak akan ku buang. Dijaga dengan benar nona KYUNGSOO!"

Senyumku langsung merekah, walaupun dalam hati aku bertanya-tanya. Kai bisa berubah baik? Ke masukan setan apa dia? Masa bodoh lah yang penting catatanku selamat.

 _ **skip time~**_

Menunggu Kai kembali dari latihan basket itu rasanya lama sekali. Beberapa kali aku menengok dari tembok rumahku, kamar Kai masih gelap belum ada tanda-tanda kedatangan Kai. Setelah mondar-mandir dibalkon sampai capecape akhirnya ku putuskan untuk masuk ke kamarku. Baru saja aku mau membuka pintu kamar, Kudengar ada suara pintu terbuka. Dengan segera ku lihat lagi rumah tetanggaku.

"Kai buku catatanku sudah ada sama kau?" tanyaku penasaran.

"Ne sudah ada denganku" teriak Kai dari balik tembok rumahnya. "Nanti aku anterin, aku ganti baju dahulu"

"Aku ke sana sekarang!" jeritku senang.

Tiba-tiba sebuah ide yang sangat Bagus muncul. Melompati tembok pembatas yang membatasi rumahku dan Kai. Terlalu lama kalau harus menuruni tangga. Tembok pembatas itu rasanya tidak terlalu tinggi. Apalagi ada pot susun Mommy. Dengan cepat kunaiki rak susun tempat pos Mommy.

Sekarang aku sudah berada diatas tembok tinggal turun ke rumah Kai. Jinjja? tidak ada pijakan dirumah Kai? Bagaimana caraku turun? Setelah berpikir sejenak akhirnya ku memutuskan nekat turun kebalkon Kai. Perlahan kuturunkan kakiku, lalu badanku. aishhh ternyata tidak sependek yang aku bayangkan! Kalau aku melepaskan tanganku rasanya pasti sakit. Tapi kalau tidak, berapa lama aku bergelantung disini?

 _ **Author Pov~**_

"Kyungsoo!" teriak Kai kaget ketika melihat Kyungsoo tergelantung ditembok. Dengan sigap Kai memeluk pinggang Kyungsoo. "Ayo pelan-pelan lepaskan tanganmu, ada aku jangan takut kau tidaktidak akan jatuh"

Perlahan Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan kanannya kemudian tangan kirinya, lalu mereka berpelukan. Kai menurunkan tubuh Kyungsoo perlahan. Baru kali ini Kyungsoo begitu dekat dengan Kai. Kyungsoo langsung mendorong tubuh Kai ketika menyadari bahwa mereka sedang berpelukan.

"Ih Kau ngapain peluk-peluk?" protes Kyungsoo. "Kau kan abis latihan basket. Keringatan,jadi bau kan aku-nya!"

"Apa-apaan sih kau Kyungsoo?" balas Kai tak kalah kesal. "Kalau kau jatuh bagaimana? untung tadi aku keluar lagi. kalau tidak kau mau bergelantung berapa lama? udah ditolongin bukannya terimakasih malah marah-marah!" omel Kai.

"Aku pikir lompat tembok lebih cepat" jaswab Kyungsoo sambil menundukkan kepala. "Daripada aku harus turun, lagipula kamar kita kan sebenarnya sebelahan" lanjut Kyungsoo.

"Tanganmu sakit tidak?" tanya Kai lembut sambil memeriksa tangan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mengaduh pelan. Ternyata telapak tangan kirinya terluka. "gwaenchana"

"Semua ini cuman gara-gara catatanmu yang dipinjam Sehun? Apa kau sebegitunya suka sama dia Kyung?" tanya Kai dengan suara yang terdengar kesal.

"Kau tidak usah ikut campur! Mana catatanku?"

"Ada ditas" jawab Kai ketus.

"Ambil masa aku masuk kamarmu terus buka tasmu?"

Kai pun pergi mengambil catatan Kyungsoo. Tak berapa lama, ia menyerahkan dengan kasar catatan Kyungsoo.

"Nih! sudah sana pulang! aku mau tidur! jangan lompat lagi!"

Kyungsoo nyengir "Thanks Kai"

Kyungsoo buru-buru keluar rumah Kai, lalu masuk ke rumahnya. Sampai didalam kamar, ia membelai sampul bukunya, lalu membuka lembar demi lembar. Tiba-tiba Kyungsoo melihat kalimat _'you are my princess'_ Kyungsoo benar-benar terkejut. Benarkah Sehun yang menulis itu? Menuliskan kalimat untuk Kyungsoo?

"Kyungsoo" suara Sehun kembali dipagi hari yang cerah. Hati Kyungsoo langsung berbunga. Apalagi Ia mengingat tulisan semalam yang ditulis Sehun dicatatnya.

"Wae Hun" tanya Kyungsoo sedikit gugup.

"Aku ingin pinjam catatan lagi, boleh?"

Mana kuat Kyungsoo menolak permintaan pangerannya itu?

"Hun kok minjam catatan mulu sih?" tanya Kai yang menuai lirikan tajam dari Kyungsoo. _Ugh!_ namja satu ini kenapa harus ikut campur mulu?

"gwenchana Hun, kau ingin pinjam catatan yang mana?"

"Catatan Biologi"

"Ini catatannya" kata Kyungsoo lembut.

"Lain kali catat Hun. Lusa ulangan Biologi nanti balikinnya gimana?"

"Jinjja? Aku lupa. Kau mau belajar?"

"gwenchana, besok saja. Masih ada waktu satu hari untuk belajar" kata Kyungsoo sambil tersenyum.

"Ya sudah, besok ya Kyung" sahut Sehun lembut sambil kembali ke bangkunya.

Kyungsoo masih saja tersenyum memandangi punggung Sehun. _'Sehun meminjam catatan lagi padaku, jangan-jangan itu hanyalah salah satu triknya Sehun agar bisa dapat berbincang dengan Ku'_

"Kau PABO?"

To

Be

Continued

 _P.s : yang ada tanda petik satu itu ucapan dalam hati._

Gomawo bagi kalian yg sudah meluangkan waktu membaca ff abal-abal ga jelas ini.

Thanks juga yg udh folfav ff ini...

WE ARE ONE!!! 

_XOEL NAY CUMAN MAU MENGINGAT UNTUK VOTE EXO DI MAMA AWARDS._

 _NAY CANTUMIN LINK MAMA DIBIO..._

 _Mari kita membuat uri EXO_ _Menang jadi jangan malas Vote ya fams..._


End file.
